The Student and The Teacher
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/Finn, Brittany/Will] Brittany helps Finn learn an important lesson, and then gets some help from Mr. Schuester learning one herself.
1. Finn

******Characters/Pairing:** Brittany Pierce, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman. Brittany/Finn, mentions of Brittany/Puck**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, oral, doggy style, cum play.******  
********Prompt:** _I would like preferably Will or Finn or Sam, could use all three if you want, to fuck Brittany and cum in her multiple times. Want Brittany to praise them and thank them for cumming in her. Dirty talk is always good. Focus on them cumming inside her, and how good it feels, please. Feel free to change any details, just as long as someone cums inside Brittany I'll be happy. Bonus: Brittany cums from just him cumming in her. _

**Notes:** This chapter is Finn, the next chapter is Will.

* * *

**FINN.**

"Hey, Britt, can I talk to you for a second?" Puck asks as he walks up behind her in the hall. Brittany smiles and nods, continuing to sort through the books in her locker. "I need a favor."

"Sure," she answers without a problem. When guys want a favor from her, it's usually a blowjob or a quick fuck, and either of those are fun with Puck. "But let me swallow this time, cause last time you got cum in my hair and it was really hard to get out."

Puck laughs and shakes his head. "No, no, uh, it's not about that. Though, actually, I wouldn't say no to a BJ if you're offering."

"Of course."

"Sweet," Puck smiles, feeling his dick starting to harden in anticipation. His eyes linger on her tits for a moment before he snaps out of it. "Right, okay, but I actually wanted to talk to you about my boy Finn."

"Oh, I'll blow him too," Brittany immediately responses, jumping at the chance. She's been waiting for Finn to ask her. He's cute and so tall and she bets anything he's got a great cock. She has a sixth sense about that kind of thing. "I've been dying to!"

Puck raises an eyebrow in amusement. "He'll be happy to hear that, but no, wrong again, blondie. He actually doesn't know I'm asking this yet, but I need you to help him out. I don't know if you know about his little, uh... mail man problem?"

"That he comes really easy?" Brittany shrugs and shuts her locker, giving Puck her full attention. "Quinn's mentioned it. I don't really get what the problem is, cause cum is awesome, and guys can always get hard again if you help them, so..."

Puck grins, knowing he made the right decision in coming to Brittany about this, and not one of the other really easy girls in school. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, because that's what I want you to help him with. He's such a virgin that the first flash of boobs sets him off and I think my boy just needs to build up a tolerance, you know? We already tried porn, and it wasn't working, so I think he needs a real live test dummy, so he can get used to the real thing without embarrassing himself in front of girls."

"Okay," Brittany answers, even though she's not totally sure what's expected of her. She doesn't care though, she just really wants to see Finn's cock. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Fuck him," Puck answers bluntly. "Or, actually, let him fuck you. A lot."

Brittany grins. "Oh, totally. That sounds super fun."

"No condoms," Puck adds as an afterthought.

"Of course not," the blonde laughs, hitting Puck in the arm for being so silly. "You know I never use condoms. Sex is no fun if it's not slippery."

"You're getting me hard, Pierce," Puck smirks, reaching a hand down to grab the hard on in his pants.

"We better go take care of that then." She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the locker room to do just that.

After sucking Puck off, he promises to text her the details later, and she spends the rest of the school day wet, imagining what it'll be like to finally fuck Finn. He's one of the few guys in school she hasn't done anything with yet, and she's really excited. He's always been her friend and someone she's felt a connection with, cause he's a secret genius like she is, so she doesn't know why it's taken this long, but she's just glad it's happening.

She's in second last period, shifting around in her seat to try to relieve the ache between her legs, when Puck texts her.

**Puck:** B at Finns by 7

She gets so excited by the text, she asks her teacher if she can be excused, so she can go finger herself in the girl's room.

She arrives at Finn's house at exactly seven, and she realizes after she starts knocking, that she's not sure if Finn is even expecting her. She never asked Puck he told Finn he had asked her yet, or if she's supposed to be seducing him and helping him without him knowing or what. But when Finn answers the door looking more nervous than he did at their first Sectionals, she knows that he was expecting her.

"Hey, Britt," he mumbles, stepping aside so she can come in. She smiles at him and enters the house, standing around awkwardly while he shuts the door. "My mom isn't home, so it's just us."

"Oh, good," she answers, moving further into the house. "That's good, cause I can get loud, so that would be kind of awkward."

Finn lets out a surprised cough, but tries to control it. "That's, uh, that's good then. Did you want to go upstairs?" Brittany nods, and waits for him to lead the way before following him up to his room. "Thanks for agreeing to do this. I know this is awkward and I'm kind of embarrassed, but I still really appreciate it."

"No problem," she smiles when she steps into his room. "Not everyone is good at sex right away, some people have to learn, and I'm more than happy to help."

"You're totally cool," Finn tells her, giving her one of his Finn smiles. She smiles back, before wordlessly pushing her pants down to her ankles, revealing her shaven core to the boy. "Whoa! Uh, wow, that was fast."

"Isn't that the problem I'm here to fix?" Without waiting for a reply, she quickly pulls off her top, leaving her naked in the middle of Finn's bedroom. She giggles at his gob smacked expression, and saunters over to him with a predatory grin. "Well come on, Finny, let's get this started. Show me what you got." Finn lets her remove his pants while he pulls off his shirt, and soon enough, he's naked too, and Brittany is staring at him in wonder. "Your dick looks delicious. I know this is supposed to be about fucking, but I really wanna suck it? Can I?"

Finn gapes at her, not believing this is actually happening. "Yeah, yeah, of course," he tells her, nodding franticly. He's barely able to get the words out before Brittany is on her knees in front of him, and taking his dick into her mouth, to give her second blow job of the day.

Finn closes his eyes as he feels Brittany's tongue swirling over the head of his shaft, licking up the precum and continuing on. He can feel her tongue everywhere on him, licking up the underside before circling around his head again. He lets out a moan, and his hand seems to automatically find its way into Brittany's hair, pulling her closer to him.

"That feels so good," he tells her, and he starts to pump his hips a little, shoving his dick further into her mouth. She opens wider, wanting to get as much of his huge cock into her mouth as she can, feeling it hitting the back of her throat, which gets a moan out of her, too. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna come already."

"Do it," she orders him, her words muffled around his member. She brings a hand up to take a firm grasp of his cock, and she starts pumping, pulling her lips back and making sure they're tightly around his head. She lifts her eyes to watch his body spasm as he explodes into her mouth, his cum coating her tongue and sliding down to the back of her throat. She closes her eyes in pleasure as it moves through her mouth, and she sucks his dick greedily to make sure she got every drop. When she's sure, she pulls away and makes a show of swallow his load, bringing a finger up to wipe away anything that might have escaped. "I was right. Delicious."

"Wow," is all Finn can say as he tries to wrap his mind around what just happened. Did Brittany really just give him a blowjob, and swallow his load? "That was... You're really good at that."

"I know," she shrugs modestly. "Lots of guys tell me that. You taste really good, too. Most guys are more salty, but your cum kind of tastes sweet. Must be cause you're such a sweetie." Finn has no idea what to say to that so he just nods his head dumbly. "I'll give you a bit to recover before we get down to business, okay?"

"Right, yeah, okay." He lets Brittany pull him over to his bed, and they sit down on the edge.

"So how far have you gone with a girl?"

"What you just did," he tells her, nodding over to the spot they were just occupying. "That's as far as I've gotten."

"Okay, that's okay," she assures him, giving him a pat on the knee. The contact causes his cock to twitch a bit, and she can't help but grin. "Oh, I don't think this is gonna take as long as I thought. How long does it usually take you to get hard again after you come?"

"I don't really know," he mumbles, avoiding eye contact. "Not long usually."

"Lets see if this will help then." She grabs a hold of his hand and guides it towards her center, pressing it firmly against her wet mound. "Finger me and make sure I'm wet and ready for your dick. Tell me when you're hard again." Without giving him further instructions, she lays back onto the bed and opens her legs, giving him access.

He stares at his hand in awe for a moment before he snaps out of it, and slips two fingers through her fold experimentally. She feels so soft and wet and amazing and he can't believe this is happening. He feels his fingers dip when he gets to the back, and he hesitates for a moment before slipping inside. He knows he did the right thing when Brittany starts moaning his name. "That feel good?"

"So good," she tells him, her eyes fluttering closed. "Your fingers are so big, I can't wait to feel your cock inside me."

The combination of her words and the feeling of her pussy stretching around his fingers is enough to start getting him hard again in record time. He brings his free hand to his shaft and starts pumping up and down in the same rhythm he's moving in and out of Brittany for a few minutes before he announces he's ready. "I think I'm good."

"Yeah?" she questions, her breath a bit short from his fingers working her hole. He nods and pulls his fingers out of her, and she immediately misses him inside of her. She shuffles up into the center of the bed, and lays flat out, lifting her legs a bit and spreading them wide, giving him the perfect view of her waiting pussy. "Okay, come on, Finny. My pussy is all wet and waiting for you."

Finn crawls up onto the bed and kneels in front of the blonde. He takes a deep breath as he takes a hold of his dick, shuffling forward until the tip is brushing against Brittany's soaking folds. He inhales sharply at the sensation, and smiles nervously when Brittany giggles at his reaction. He runs the head of his cock through her wetness for a moment, getting used to the amazing feeling and gathering some moisture. Once he thinks he's ready, he guides it down to where his fingers were a few moments ago, and starts to enter her.

It's her turn to gasp. "Go slow, you're really big and I'm tight." Finn nods, and gently starts to push himself inside of her, squeezing passed any resistance. His eyes start to roll to the back of his head as he continues to slip inside of her, the feeling so overwhelming. If he thought she felt good around his fingers, it's nothing compared to how her pussy feels engulfing his cock. "How does that feel?"

"You feel so amazing, Brittany," he manages to get out, his words finishing just as he gets his entire length in. He holds still for a moment to collect himself. His senses are going into overdrive, and it's taking all of his concentration not to come already. He thinks really hard about the mail man as he pulls his hips back and then pushes inside of her again. "So, so good. Does it feel good for you?"

"I feel so full," she tells him, her legs spreading just a bit more as her hands move up to Finn's hips. "Most guys aren't as big as you are, so you feel extra good in my tight little pussy. I can feel you stretching me nice and good."

Finn bites his lip at her words and leans over her, placing his weight on his arms so he can thrust into her. It takes him a few times to get the right speed, but once Brittany's moans start to get louder, he knows he's doing something right. He watches her face contort and he pushes in and out of her, and the way she squeezes her eyes shut tightly when he hits her particularly deep. He thinks this couldn't possibly get any better, but then she starts jutting her hips out to meet his thrusts, and he comes unexpectedly, his body jerking as he shoots his load deep inside of her.

"Oh god, yes," Brittany cries out, feeling the hot liquid spurt into her pussy, lining her walls and filling her up. She clenches around him, hoping to milk his cock for all it's worth. He jerks a few more times on top of her, empting out what's left, before he flops down, trying to keep most of his weight to the side. When he starts to roll over, she holds onto his waist, keeping him there. "No, stay inside."

"That was amazing," he huffs out into her ear. "Sorry I didn't last long."

"Don't be," she smiles, giving him a kiss just belong his ear. "I knew that would happen, and that's okay, it's what we're here for, right? It's good, actually, cause I really like it when guys come in me, so the longer it takes to get you some stamina, the better."

"You really like it when guys come in you?" he asks, pushing up onto his elbows to look at her, his dick still tucked inside her warm hole.

Brittany closes her eyes for a moment, and adjusts herself, smiling at the way Finn's dick is keeping his cum snugly inside of her. "Totally. It feels like... I can't even explain it, it just feels so good. Like do you ever feel empty? Like just really bummed or something, and then something happens and you feel happy again? It's like that, kind of. Like I'm sad if I'm not having sex and my pussy is all empty but then you or someone is fucking me, and I feel really good and then the guy comes inside of me, and I have his cum to remind me that I just felt really good, and I feel full for a bit longer. Plus it's warm and sticky so it makes me feel all warm, too. It's totally my favorite part of having sex with guys." She sees the way Finn is looking at her and suddenly feels self conscious. "Do you think I'm weird? Sometimes guys think it's weird."

"No," he assures her, pushing himself up so he can look her in the eyes. He brushes some of the bangs off her face and smiles down at her. "Not at all. It's totally you."

They talk comfortably for a few more minutes, until Brittany can feel Finn getting hard again inside of her. Without warning him, she expertly flips their positions, so that Finn is laid out on his back, and she's on top of him, already sitting on his cock.

"You ready for round two, big boy?" Finn stares up at her with wide eyes and a huge grin spreading over his face. "Let's see how long you can last with me on top."

"I'll try to last longer," he promises, grabbing a hold of her hips and giving her a hard thrust to prove his point. She gasps and giggles in surprise, almost losing her balance. Once she's composed enough, she starts to grind her hips down into him, burying his cock as deep inside of her as she can.

"You're so deep," she tells him, placing a hand on his chest to lean forward a bit, before slamming back down. She moves up and down his shaft slowly at first, before her body takes over and she starts riding him faster, her pelvis moving in ways only a dancer could move. "I love it on top, it's like I'm riding a horse."

Finn watches her move, his dick slipping through his own load, making it easier to move in and out. She pushes off his cheat and brings her hands up to her own, groping at her boobs as she continues to roll her hips in just the right way, so that Finn's cock is hitting all the right places deep inside of her. He can't decide between watching his cock disappearing inside of her or her tits bouncing up and down as she grinds into him.

He opts for watching his cock, and slipping in and out of her somehow feels even more amazing while watching it. She alternates between rolling her hips and moving up and down on his dick, and when she leans back and gives him a better view, he can see some his cum leaking out of her hole, and sliding down his shaft. It just proves to turn him on more, and he starts pumping up to meet her hips and he's so proud of himself for lasting this long.

And he would've lasted even longer if Brittany's walls didn't start to tighten around him as she starts to convulse on top of him. Her orgasm rips through her, causing her hips to buck and quake around Finn's cock, setting him off. He comes right after her, shooting a second load into her already cum filled pussy, the white liquid immediately starting to seep out from her because there was nowhere for it to go. They throb together for a moment, her core sending pulses through his dick, completely overwhelming him. His legs shake as he comes down, spent.

"Fuck, that was good," she sighs, moving off of him to collapse onto his side. Now that Finn isn't inside of her anymore, she can feel all of his cum starting to ooze out of her. "There's so much," she says, knowing Finn will know what she's talking about. She widens her legs to slip a finger between her folds, her digit getting covered in cream the second it meets its destination. She smiles as she feels it all, spreading it around and making sure she's covered. "Thank you so much for filling me up. You feel extra good inside of me."

"Yeah? Better than other guys?"

"So much better," she tells him, bringing her finger up and slipping it between her lips. She moans as she tastes their shared cum, savouring it. "There's so much of it, too. Probably because you're so big."

"Think you can fit anymore in there?" he asks with a grin, his hand moving to grab a hold of his soft cock. "I think I could go at least another round."

"Really?" she asks, surprised. She could totally do another round. She could fuck Finn's dick all night long, but she didn't think he was ready for that yet.

He nods his head. "That felt so amazing," he tells her. "I thought just being inside of you felt great, but feeling you come on my dick, that was insane. I wanna make you feel like that again."

"Then let's get you ready," she grins, pushing herself up and moving back down to take Finn's cock back into her mouth again. Brittany is able to take all of Finn's soft cock, and it tastes even better than before, because it's covered in his cum, and even a bit of her's as well. She takes long sucks, tugging a bit at the stretchiness, smiling when Finn's leg jerks in response. She moves down to tongue Finn's balls, her fingers working his shaft in her mouth's absence. It takes a bit longer than last time to get him hard again, but once he is, it seems to give the boy a new found sense of confidence.

He sits up and grabs Brittany's waist, spinning them around and setting her down so she's on all fours in front of him. "Oh, doggy style!" she cheers in excitement. "I love it like this."

"Oh yeah?" he asks, eyeing the pussy she's displaying to him, her folds a mess of white goo. "Look at your pussy, all fucked and full of my cum. And now you're begging for more."

"Yes, more," she moans, getting even more turned on by his dirty talk. She loves how sweet Finn is, but this take charge side is really getting her wet. "Fuck my pussy and leave me dripping you for days."

"Fuck," he whines, not wasting anymore time, and slamming his cock into Brittany's hole. The resistance he felt when he originally entered her is long gone, the abundance of his cum making it impossibly easy to slip in and out of her. "That's it, take it. You fucking love my cock buried in you, don't you? You can't get enough."

"Yes," is all Brittany can get out, her face pressed against the bedsheets as she pushes her ass back into Finn, meeting him thrust for thrust as he jack hammers into her.

He carefully gets up ontop his feet and stands above her, mounting her like he's a dog, making it easier for him to pound into her with even more force. He wraps his big arms around her stomach and humps her, trying to hold in his load until he can feel her coming too. "Are you close?"

"So close," she gasps out, bucking back into him frantically. She manages to bring a hand up to her clit and her fingers start working furiously, rubbing at almost twice the speed Finn is drilling her. Finn's pounding, combined with her fingers and sensitivity is driving her closer and closer to the edge. "Finn, I'm gonna..."

She doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she starts to spasm against him, coming harder than she did the first time. Her body quavers and jerks as she orgasms, and just as she's starting to come down, she feels Finn's cock throbbing before he erupts inside of her for a third time, his cum immediately gushing out of her pussy and down her thigh, the feeling of it setting her off once again.

"Oh, god, fucking fuck, fuck," she shouts, her body feeling totally out of control as she trembles. She feels Finn slip out of her and she slumps onto the bed, completely exhausted. She lets her body vibrate and flutter for a minute or two, before she turns her head and smiles at Finn, whose eyes are glued to her pussy, where she's pushing out his cum. "Like your handy work?"

"I can't believe that's all mine," he says in awe, not able to take his eyes off what seems like a never ending flow of white liquid.

She lets him watch for a moment, before trying to get his attention. "Hey," she calls softly, waiting for him to look at her. "Thank you again. You did good, honey."

"Yeah?"

"Totally," she smiles back, a glint in her eye. "But I mean, you could always use more practice, right? I think we should definitely continue our sessions, make sure you're really ready."

Finn gives her a goofy grin and slaps her ass playfully. "Definitely."

* * *

**I'd love you forever if you took the time to fill out the poll at the top of my profile, to let me know what you'd like to see more of!**


	2. Mr Schue

******Characters/Pairing: **Brittany Pierce, William Schuester. Brittany/Will**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, teacher/student, oral, riding, doggy style, cum play.******  
********  
**

* * *

**MR. SCHUESTER **

"Brittany, I know you know this," Will sighs, dropping the flashcard onto his desk in frustration. This was the third question in a row she had gotten wrong.

Brittany shrugs. "I can't remember right now."

"Why?"

"It's really hard to concentrate," she tells him with a pout, shifting in the chair across from him. They're seated at the desk in his office, having a study session. Miss Pillsbury is meeting with a student right now, so it's just the two of them, alone.

"You've been doing so well lately," he speaks, running a hand through his curly hair. He looks at the girl across from him, trying to read her face. He's never been good at figuring Brittany out. "What's going on?" Brittany shrugs again. "Come on, Brittany, you can tell me. I'm really good at helping you guys out, maybe I can help you."

Brittany perks up a bit at that, and lifts her gaze to Will. "Yeah?"

"I'm here to help make sure you get your grades up," he reminds her, giving her a friendly smile. "I will do everything in my power to help you."

"That's totally sweet, Mr. Schue," she replies, a grin slowly starting to form. She shifts in her seat again, trying to relieve the ache between her legs.

"So what can I do to help? Why are you having trouble concentrating?"

"I'm really horny," she answers bluntly, like it's not at all a weird thing to say to her teacher. He asked.

Will chokes on his tongue. "Wh-What?"

"I'm horny," she repeats. "It's really hard to remember all of that hard stuff when I'm so wet."

"Uh." Will is completely speechless. In all of his years of teaching, he can't say he's ever heard this one before. "I don't, I don't know how I can help you with that."

"I could think of a couple ways," Brittany smiles, her hand coming up to twirl her ponytail innocently. Off Will's blank look, she giggles. "Duh, you could fuck me."

"Brittany!" he exclaims, though the erection growing in his pants kind of makes his outrage seem insincere. "That's, that's very inappropriate. You're my student, I'm your teacher. I'm here to help you study, and that's it."

"But it would help me study," she reminds him. "I'm never going to be able to concentrate on studying when I'm so horny, and I won't be horny after you fuck me, so then I'll be able to study." She nods her head, proud of her logic, and looks at him expectantly.

He can't help but admit that she makes sense. "Still, Brittany, I can't just-"

"What about if it's a reward?" Brittany suggests, tilting her head to look at her teacher. She can totally tell that she's already wearing him down, she just has to find the exact right way to appeal to him. "For every, like few questions I get right, you fuck me? That's how Finn and I used to study for tests. I'd quiz him, and if he got three questions right in a row, then I'd give him a blow job. And if I got three right, he'd fuck me and give me a load of his cum."

Will feels his dick jump at her words and he can't help but ask, "A load of his…"

"Cum," she finishes for him. "I love it when guys come in me, so it was my special reward for being so smart. I mean, he'd always come in me, because he's such a sweetie, but it was always more special that way. A fun, kinky game to make studying more fun. I think that's why I can't study with you, because it's boring compared to how I used to study with Finn."

"And you want to make it more, uh, fun?" He cannot believe he's actually contemplating this. But the more she talks, the harder his dick gets, and he suddenly can't stop picturing fucking her on his desk.

"Totally," the blonde nods, happy to see he's starting to be more receptive. She knew he would, guys always give into her eventually. She shifts her chair back a little, just far enough so that she knows Mr. Schue can see her lap passed his desk, and spreads her legs. "I really want to get better grades so I can graduate this year, but I really need your help to study. Please, Mr. Schue?"

Will's eyes travel down to the young girl's crotch, and he hates that he's just dying to see what's under those spanks. He swallows thickly and slowly nods his head. He can't believe he's agreeing to this. "O-Okay. I'll help you, Brittany."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" she exclaims with delight, jumping out of her chair and rushing around his desk to give him a hug. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and moves to sit in his lap, his erection immediately becoming obvious. She giggles at the feeling of it against her clothed ass. "You're already hard, that's great!"

Will keeps his hands gripping the arms of his chair, afraid to touch the girl. "You're welcome, Brittany. Now, how about you, uh, move away a bit, so we can go over the, uh, the rules?"

"Okay." She gets off his lap and instead hops up onto his desk, positioning herself directly in front of him. She gives him a coy smile as she spreads her legs again, this time lifting up her skirt to give him an up close view of her soaking spanks. She giggles as his eyes widen and stare at her. "The rules?"

He quickly averts his gaze, and clears his throat. "Yes, the, the rules. You said you and Finn had a three question deal. I think we should have five."

Brittany pouts, because that will be harder. But she suspects she shouldn't push her luck. "That sounds good. So if I get five questions in a row right, you'll fuck me?" Will reluctantly nods his head. "And you have to come in me. We don't start another round until you give me some cum."

"Yeah, okay," he agrees, starting to get a bit more comfortable. Or, maybe the feeling of the hard on in his pants is starting to overshadow the logic in his head. "You ready to start?"

Brittany lifts her butt and boldly slides her spanks off, exposing her glistening pussy to Mr. Schue, before smiling innocently at him. "Ready."

Will can't take his eyes off her shaven core as he reaches around her to grab his flashcards off the desk. Once he has them, it takes all of his will power to tear his eyes away from her and read the card in his hand. "Who-Who is most commonly credited for inventing the telephone?"

The blonde tries to clear her head and think of the answer, but the ache between her legs is too distracting. She brings her hand up and slides a finger through her wet folds to relieve some of the pressure, and it clears her head. "Alexander Graham Bell."

"Correct," Will tells her softly, watching her long fingers slip through herself. He manages to stutter out a few more questions, and Brittany is able to get the next two correct before she makes a mistake. "That was only four."

"But I'm so close!" she moans, and she's not sure if she means close to five or close to coming. Both, really.

Will senses her dilemma and finds himself offering a compromise. "You were close to five, so I think that deserves some kind of reward." He has no idea where this boldness is coming from, but he thinks watching Brittany finger herself in front of him was enough to push him past the awkwardness.

"What?" Brittany grunts out, her hand working furiously to try to relieve herself.

"How about I eat you out?" he offers bluntly. Without waiting for an answer, he rolls his chair closer, and tugs on Brittany's thighs, rolling her back a bit so her skirt falls back against her waist and her wet pussy is directly in front of his face. "You think you've earned that?"

"Yes," she pleads, rocking back and shoving her crotch closer to her teacher, urging him on. "Please, Mr. Schue, please."

"Let me get a look at you first," he decides, moving his hands up and spreading her pussy lips open, giving him a perfect view of tight hole. He admires her for a moment, before he leans closer and takes one long lick, his tongue sliding from her entrance up to her clit.

"Ohh, god," she moans, her body shaking at the contact, his tongue a huge relief. "More." He wraps his lips around her clit and sucks for a bit, the flat of his tongue applying pressure at the same time, before moving back down to her hole again, dipping his tongue as far into her as it will go. Her hand moves to grip his curls as he pumps in and out of her, pulling his face even closer. Brittany's hips start to buck into his mouth, driving Will's tongue deeper and deeper into her, and she can feel herself building up. "Fingers. Use your fingers." He instantly obeys, replacing his tongue with two fingers and moving back up to suck on her clit. He licks and sucks and pumps for a couple more minutes, until she starts quaking against him, her orgasm hitting her with a brute force and ripping through her.

Once her shaking lessens, he helps her come down, lapping up her juices eagerly, before pulling away and collapsing against the back of his chair. "Good work, Brittany," he tells her, licking his lips to clean the taste of her off them. He can't help but notice she tastes really good.

"Thank you," she pants, laying flat on her back while she tries to catch her breath, her legs still spread wide open for her teacher. She hears the distinct sound of a zipper, and she knows Will is undoing his pants. She smiles.

"I know we agreed on five in a row," the man starts, his hand disappearing into his boxers to pull out his throbbing cock. He starts pumping. "But you were very close. So how about we just see if you can get one more right, and I'll give you another reward."

"That sounds great," the blonde agrees, knowing she'd never be able to get five questions right in the state she's in. She gathers her strength and pushes herself up into a sitting position, and she's greeted with the sight of Mr. Schue jerking off. She tries to hold back giggles at the image of her teacher's rock hard cock. He's pretty big and it's actually super hot. She hadn't been sure what it would look like, but it looks delicious. "What's the question?"

Will's hand is a little full, and he can't even find the cards anywhere, so he quickly tries to think of a question as he works his hand up and down his cock, already nearing the edge after the way Brittany's been displaying herself to him. "What, what's the, the medical term for… cum?"

Brittany pauses for a moment to pretend to think. She taps her finger against her chin a couple times before grinning at him. "Semen."

"Yes, good job," Will rushes out, abruptly jumping out of his chair and shoving his cock into Brittany's soaking pussy. He's just able to bury his entire length into her before he explodes.

"Ohhh," Brittany whimpers, feeling Will's cock throb against her walls as he empties himself into her. "Hmmm, I can feel your cum, it feel so good. So good, thank you so much." She mumbles her praises against his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him tighter against her. His hips jerk a couple more time, spurting a few more ropes of cum into her before he finishes.

Brittany loosens her hold after a moment and lets Will fall back into his chair. "That was…"

"Good," Brittany finishes for him. She rocks back a bit, trying to get a look at her pussy. She can see some of his cum starting to dribble down her thigh and she sighs contently. She knows she'll have more soon, so she just savors the feeling of it for now. "You were supposed to fuck me, though, remember? But you gave me some cum, so I'll let it go. Next round, I really need you to fuck my pussy."

Will breathes out a laugh, still trying to gain his senses back. "Yeah, okay. But you have to earn it. Five questions right in a row this time. No cheating or compromising."

Brittany nods her head in agreement, her eyes roaming over her teacher's form. He's still fully dressed, and even though it's kind of hot to just see his cock sticking out of his pants, she kind of really wants to see what he looks like naked. She remembers thinking he looked hot that time in the classroom with Miss Pillsbury during Rocky Horror week. "Can you, can you take your clothes off? I wanna see you, and feel you."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Will starts to unbutton his shirt, but stops when he gets an idea. "How about, for every question you get right, I'll take something off. Then if you get five, I'll be naked in time to fuck you."

"That sounds super fun," Brittany smiles. "Kinda like strip poker or something. Can I take my uniform off now though?"

Will's eyes widen a bit. "Yes, of course, Brittany. Go right ahead. Whatever will make you more comfortable."

"Some guys like fucking me when I'm wearing it," she explains as she starts to undo her skirt. Once it's fallen to the floor, she moves to her top, pulling it over her head and exposing her chest, never bothering with a bra. "But cum stains can be really hard to get out, and Sue always yells at us if our uniforms are messy."

Will is trying really hard to listen to her words, but he's finding it hard to when he's got a hot teenage girl spread out naked on his desk, with a pussy already dripping his cum. He can feel his dick starting to harden again at the sight, and he really wishes he could touch her, and he's passed the point of feeling bad about that. He grips his semi hard shaft and starts to get prepared. "You ready?" Brittany nods, her eyes watching his palm working himself up. "Who was the first president of the United States?"

"George Washington," Brittany answers without pause.

Will has to take his hand off his cock for a moment to swiftly pull his vest over his head, before going right back to work. Brittany pouts when she realizes she'll have to wait for another question to see some more skin. "What's the capitol of Ohio?"

"O," she answers, completely serious. Will doesn't care to correct her, since he wants this as much as she does, and uses his free hand to start unbuttoning his shirt. He gets a few buttons undone before Brittany stops him. "Can I?"

"Uh, yeah," he breathes, stopping his movements and leaning back in his chair to give Brittany access. She slides off his desk, causing more of his cum to leak out and drop to the floor. She pays no attention, kneeling down in it, and slowly finishing with the buttons on his shirt. Once she's done, she helps him shrug it off. She pushes his legs further open and presses her naked torso against him, placing kisses all along his bare chest. "Oh, oh, yeah, that's, that's good." His pumping fist keeps hitting her in her stomach as she kisses along his pecks, until she eventually descends his stomach, stopping right at the waistband of his pants.

"Can I?" she asks, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Will looks down at the blonde cheerleader between his legs and there's no way he can say no. Or anything at all. So he just nods and removes his hand, leaving his cock to her. "Ask me my next question."

Will tries desperately to think of any knowledge he has, but it's a little hard when he has a student wrapping her lips around the head of his dick and licking up his slit. He grips the arms of his chair as Brittany sucks his cock, trying to think of a question to ask her. "How does my cum feel in your pussy?"

Brittany hums around Will's cock, swirling her tongue around his head before pulling away with a pop to answer him. "So good, Mr. Schue. It's keeping me nice and warm until you can fuck me again. I'm trying to hold it all in, but I can feel it dripping down my thigh and it's making my legs feel all tingly."

He can't control the way his hips buck towards her, shoving his cock back into her mouth. She swallows his length like a pro, and he moves a hand to the back of her head to push her further down. His eyes roll when he feels his dick hit the back of her throat. "Fuck, you're very talented, Brittany."

"Lots of practice," she manages to mumble, her mouth only leaving Will's cock long enough to help him slip his pants off as a reward for her answer. Once he's left in only his boxers, she brings a hand up to grip his length and starts to move it up and down, working him with her hand as well as her mouth. "Next question."

"Fuck, okay," he curses, his muscles tensing as he tries to control himself. "How does my cock taste?"

"Delicious," she answers quickly, pulling his shaft back so she can give the underside of his cock a few long licks before she takes him back into her warm mouth. She hallows out her cheeks and sucks, pulling him deeper inside of her before loosening up again. "I wish I could swallow your load right now, I wanna see if your cum tastes as good as it feels, but don't wanna have to start all over."

"Then we better hurry, because I don't think I can last much longer with you doing that."

Brittany takes that as a warning to stop sucking, so she pulls back and just continues to stroke him with her hand. She tugs at the bottom of his boxers, and he lifts his hips so she can get them off, leaving him just a naked as she is. "Last question, and then I get your cum."

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he asks, looking her straight in the eyes. She grins.

"I wanna ride you," she answers, giving his cock one last pump before letting go and standing up. Will's hard cock slaps against his stomach as she lets it go and he pushes his lower half closer to the edge of the chair, making his lap easier to access.

"Hop on," he instructs with a friendly smile. She giggles and bites her lip, eying his huge cock. She's already had it inside of her, but it doesn't quite count, and she can't wait to really feel it.

She gets a grip on his shoulders and carefully places her knees on either side of Will's thighs, just managing to fit on the large chair. Once she's on, she slips a hand between their bodies and grabs the base of Will's dick, guiding it towards herself. She runs the tip through her cummy folds a couple times, before placing the head into her entrance. She waits a moment to collect herself before she slowly lowers her hips, impaling herself on Mr. Schue's cock. It's really big, and she knows if his cum wasn't already inside of her, she'd have more trouble adjusting to his size at this angle. But she absolutely loves it.

"You're so big," she tells him, taking a moment before she starts to rock her hips slowly against him. "I'm so full."

"You like that?" He lets her set the pace and relaxes against the back of the chair, watching as her tits start to bounce as she starts rocking faster against him. "You like my big huge cock fucking your tight little pussy? You're so fucking tight, I can't believe it."

"God yes," she moans, grinding her hips against his lap, trying to take his cock deeper into her. She can feel his cum getting pushed deeper and deeper into her with each slam of her hips, and it's driving her crazy.

His eyes traveling down to watch his cock disappear in and out of Brittany's pussy and he can't believe this is happening. He's in his office, where anyone can walk in at any moment, and Brittany Pierce, one of his students, is naked in his lap, riding his cock like he's never felt. Suddenly more turned on that ever, he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her naked body flush against his and starts thrusting up roughly into her, easily meeting the pace she's set. "You like that? Fucking take it."

"Oh, fuck," she screams out, her movements getting more frantic as she starts slamming herself down faster and harder, meeting each of his thrusts. "Oh, Mr. Schue, you fuck me so good. So good."

Will dips her back a bit, so he can take one of her tits into his hot mouth. He latches onto a nipple and sucks as he continues to fuck her relentlessly. Her moans start to get louder and louder and Will can tell she's getting as close as he is. "That's it, Brittany. Come for me. Come all over my cock."

"I'm gonna come," she's able to spit out before she feels the wave hit, and she starts to spasm in Will's lap. He keeps pumping into her as she shakes, until he feels her pussy clamp down on his dick, pushing him over the edge with her. He holds onto her tightly as he shoots his cum inside of her again, his new load adding to the mess that's already there. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Brittany chants, feeling the warm liquid filling her up. "So good, you're so good, so fucking good."

"I can feel your pussy vibrating," Will remarks, his mouth still pressed against her chest. They stay close together as they catch their breaths, both of them able to feel the way Will's cum is already starting to slowly leak out of her. "Did I do better that time?"

"Much," she praises, pulling back and surprising him by placing a kiss on his lips. They kiss softly for a few moments until she pulls away, settling back on his lap. "You think you can do one more round? Maybe without the quizzing?"

"I don't know," he jokes, sliding his hands down her sides before settling them on her hips, as if to hold her in place. "I think I have another round in me if you give me a few minutes."

"Can I stay here while we wait?" she asks shyly. "Your cock is doing a good job of keeping your cum inside of me. I'm worried it'll all fall out if I move."

Will just nods, letting his head lull back against the chair, and just looks at her. Her phonytail is messier than he's ever seen it, there's a fresh sheen of sweat on her forehead and her cheeks are flushed. She looks incredibly hot. "How often do you do this?"

"Fuck guys?" she clarifies. He nods. "A lot. Like, _a lot_, a lot. I just love getting fucked, and when guys cum in me. It feels super good, so I like to do it a lot."

"Ever fucked a teacher before?"

"You're my first," she tells him, bringing a hand up to run her fingers through his curls. They've always fascinated her. "What about you? Have you ever fucked a student?"

"You're my first, too."

Brittany smiles at that, clearly happy to hear. "That's so cool," she admits, shifting her hips a bit, feeling Will's cock starting to harden in her pussy. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, Mr. Schue, giving me your cum. It, It makes me feel so special that you'd help me, and let me be your first. I just feel super lucky right now, to be sitting here in your lap, with your cum inside of me, knowing you've never done it before, but you did it with me. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Brittany," Will tells her, brushing some of her hair back. "I'm here to help you in any way that I can."

"Then I want you to do one more thing for me," she tells him, purposely grinding down into him a bit, hoping to get him to full length. "To help me study, I mean."

"What's that?"

"I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me one last time," she answers with a grin, slamming down onto his cock once before untangling herself from him and standing up, pouting a bit at the cum she's losing.

Will chuckles and agrees, standing up as well. "I think I can do that, Miss. Pierce." He grips her shoulder, spins her around and roughly pushes her forward, bending her over his desk so her ass is in the air. He leans back to get a good look at her, and he can see that her pussy is a mess of his cum; some of it trailing down her leg, while some of it is still tucked tightly in her hole. "You're a mess. Can you even fit another load in that tight little pussy?"

"I can never have too much cum," she throws out over her shoulder, wiggling her butt when she sees he's staring at her. He slips a couple fingers through her sticky folds, spreading her wide to get a look at her hole and he can't see passed the cum. Knowing it's all his cum is really turning him on. Emma would never let him cum inside of her, she's too much of a germaphobe. "Come on, fuck me. I need to be filled right now."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!" Brittany begs, and immediately feels Mr. Schue's cock enter her from behind. "Oh yes, fuck! Thank you!"

Will pushes his entire length in before he pulls out, then thrusts right back into her roughly, his hips easily starting to gain a steady pace. He reaches forward to grab onto Brittany's ponytail, pulling on it as he pounds into her. The blonde screams out a string of curses, arching her back and pushing herself into her teacher's cock, desperately trying to create as much friction as possible. "Yeah, that's it. Fuck me right back."

"Harder," she pants out, trying to slam her pussy against Will's cock as hard as she can. "Fuck me harder, Mr. Schue!"

"Such a little slut," he huffs out, trying to thrust into her faster, but it's hard when his cock keeps slipping in his own load. Getting a better grip on her ponytail, he tugs harshly and forces himself to pump into her as hard as he possibly can, the sound of cum squirting out of her being drowned out by Brittany's moans.

"Fuck, fuck yeah, just like that," the blonde cries, continuing to buck into him. She presses her face against the wood of his desk and slams her eyes shut, preparing herself for her orgasm. Just as it's about to it hit, she feels Will's cock still and pulsate inside of her, dumping one last load of cum in her pussy. "Oh fuck," she moans at the feeling, her words being drawn out as her third orgasm hits her, waves of pleasure rolling through her entire body.

Will stays buried deep inside of her, enjoying the feeling of her pussy vibrating around his cock. He gently pumps into her a few more times, hoping to draw out her orgasm a little longer. He lets go of her hair and runs his fingers along her sweaty back, just letting them throb together for a few moments. When he feels her still, he gives her sides a light squeeze. "You good?"

"Yeah," she sighs, completely slumped against his desk. She can feel the papers sticking to her wet skin. She whimpers when he pulls his soft cock out of her, causing the overflow of cum to spill out of her immediately. She knows there's no use trying to stop it, so she just stays in her spot and lets it flow down her legs and drop to the floor in clumps.

"I'm gonna have to clean this place up before Mr. Kidney gets in here and sees my cum all over the floor."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she tells him, finally pushing herself up off his desk and standing up. "He won't say anything, he'll know it was me."

"You've fucked the janitor?" Will exclaims, watching as the teen bends down and grabs her spanks, pulling them up her legs and finally stopping the flow of sticky goo, trapping it inside her pussy.

"Lots of times," she laughs like it's obvious. "I fuck a lot of guys and I'm always leaving a mess afterwards, and he always has to clean it up and I feel bad, so I have to pay him back somehow."

"Wow." After a moment, he realizes that she's back in her uniform and he's still sitting in his chair naked. "Oh, uh, I guess I should get dressed."

"You don't have to," Brittany giggles, more than happy to enjoy the view a little longer. He shakes his hand and starts getting dressed. He buttons his shirt with shaking hands, but pauses when he goes to pull on his boxers, staring at the mess on his cock. Brittany notices hiss hesitance and quickly moves to help him out. "Here, let me clean you up." She leans over and takes his soft cock into her mouth, sucking the mixture of cum off of it. He bucks up into her in pure surprise and she hums in pleasure, the taste against her tongue a delight. She licks all over him a few times to make sure she's gotten all the cum off, before she releases him, and stands up again, running a finger along her lip. "There. All clean."

He stares at her in wonder for a moment before shaking it off, and quickly pulling his boxers and pants up. Once he's clothed again, he feels the need to gain some control over the situation. "Brittany, that, that was…"

"Totally fun," she finishes for him, spinning on her heal and making her way back to her side of the desk. "And it totally helped clear my head. I think I'll be able to study now that my pussy is all full of your cum. Thank you again, Mr. Schue, you really helped me out, and made me feel super special and smart."

Will has no idea what to say. What _is_ he supposed to say to the student he just fucked bareback against his desk? "You're welcome, Brittany."

"We should totally do that again next session," she suggests, bending down to pick up her backpack and slinging it around her shoulders. "I'll totally start acing all my tests if you help me prepare like that."

Will swallows thickly at the thought, but finds himself nodding against his better judgment, his cock obviously making his decisions again. "Anything to help a student."

"You're the best, Mr. Schue." Brittany beams at him and it isn't until she's at the door that Will realizes he can clearly see the trail of his cum running down the inside of her thighs. "You totally deserve that Teacher of the Year Award. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed reading it! Let me know and remember to go vote in the poll on my profile! You don't need to have an account or anything!_


End file.
